


Deleted Scenes

by rurousha



Series: Multiverse [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dopplegangers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Deleted scenes from the Multiverse.
Series: Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first scenes I wrote for From Fox River to Central City. It was meant to go at the beginning of chapter 7, but the cast was just not working for me.

Leo stormed up to his clear board in the breakfast room and grabbed at his marker. “Okay, it has come to my attention that we need some ground rules.”

“Don’t do this, Leo, you know it will only make things worse,” Iris pleaded, running in behind him.

“You’re wasting your breath, Iris,” Ray muttered.

“No, we’re adults, we can handle some basic courtesies,” Leo said to Iris. “One, and Mick, I love you like a brother, I love you so much, so it hurts me to do this, but ‘No setting things on fire.’”

There was an immediate uproar of objections from half a dozen people.

“I know, I’m sorry, but there are just too many people in too small a space to be practicing recreational pyromania. So two, and I can’t believe I have to say this, ‘No molesting the Flash.’”

“Okay, that feels a little pointed,” Cold-16 objected. “And molesting is a harsh word. He pushed me off, I backed off. That easy.”

“Then three, ‘Absolutely no puns.’”

“That’s cold, Leo.”

“He hardly deserves the name Cold. He’s just a snow-fake.”

“Now, everyone, let’s not get icy about this.”

“You’re right. We should all just chill.”

“Please stop. You’re all terrible.”


	2. Wrong One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ray has doppelganger confusion.
> 
> Deleted because I just couldn't make it fit anywhere.

Ray spotted Leo in the hallway. “Leo!” he called.

Leo turned, and Ray kissed him hello. The lips against his were smiling, amused. He immediately stepped back. “Oh, you are not my husband.”

“I am a Leo. But everyone here is calling me Mayor.”

Blushing bright red and on the verge of giggling uncomfortably, Ray decided to look for Leo in the next room. “I’m just gonna…”

But everyone in the room was Leonard Snart. They were all wearing generic dark pants and long-sleeved shirts. Blue parkas, vests, and one ankle-length duster were scattered about the place.

“Ray – “

“No, let him try to figure it out.”

Ray spotted his Leo among them. Leo gave a wink. Blushing yet again, Ray decided to find his nerve. “Hmmm. Nope, you’re faces aren’t distinctive enough.” Ray grinned back. “You should all take your shirts off, and we’ll see from there.”

“Yeah, up high,” Sara-16 said and held her hand up for a high-five. Ray happily fived.


	3. After Biding Time

Back at STAR Labs, Barry arrived in the cortex with the alert still blaring on his phone. “What is it, Cisco?” 

Caitlin, Ray Palmer, and Mick were also there, the latter eating a sandwich. 

Cisco looked up from his computers, worry etched across his face. “Reports of five fires from the docks to downtown. It’s gotta be Heatwave.”

“Hey,” Mick-1 objected. He hadn’t set anything on fire for days, dammit.

“Sorry. Other Heatwave. Killer Heatwave. _Bad_ Heatwave.”

 _“Hey!”_ Mick objected more strongly. He was still bad, dammit.


	4. Deleted Scene 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would take place during chapter 11.

Barry snuffled a bit at the desk in the cortex. He really needed to get some proper sleep. But just as he stood to leave, a cool hand landed on his shoulder and heavily pushed him back into his seat.

“Huh?” Barry looked dumbly up at Mayor Snart. “Oh, uh, hey?”

Mayor Snart dragged a rolling office chair over and sat adjacent to Barry. He adjusted his navy pea coat and gave Barry a piercing look that pinned him to his seat.

“So, what’s this about my Earth’s Flash being a serial killer?”

“Oooohhh,” Barry said sheepishly.

“Yes, ‘oh’.” Mayor Snart leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees and clasped his hands together under his chin.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“We are going to come back to who ‘he’ is and focus on what he didn’t tell me.”

“That the Flash was…” Barry quieted, and his next word came out very small, “Zoom?”

“Zoom?” Snart’s expression didn’t change, but the tips of his fingers were very white where he pressed into the backs of his hands. “How?”

“Well, if a speedster moves really, really fast, it can look like they’re in two places at once.” Barry moved his hand back and forth to demonstrate. “If you can stabilize that, you can create a time remnant. It’s kinda like -.”

“I understand.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“So Jay Garrick…” Snart prompted.

“The real Jay was the Flash from Earth-3. Zoom kidnapped him and stole… well, his identity, I guess. Zoom’s real name was Hunter Zolomon.”

“The serial killer that died when the particle accelerator blew. Only, he didn’t, I suppose.”

“No,” Barry agreed. “It turned him into a speedster.”

“I see.”

Barry could see that Snart was clenching his jaw.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked. Reading Leonard Snart was no easy task, but Barry liked to think he was better than most at it. Mayor Snart looked kind of sick.

“Peachy,” Snart answered. “And the ‘he’ you thought might have told me this would be Harrison Wells. He disappeared for almost a year only to come back saying that both the Flash and Zoom were dead. He’s been gone for several months again, actually.”

Barry fidgeted.

“What?” Snart almost snapped.

“Harry’s here, actually. Well, at Joe’s house. He’s been helping us with the Thinker lately.”

“Of course he is.” Snart stood and gave Barry his most pleasant mayor smile. “Thank you for letting me know, Barry. I appreciate it.”


End file.
